Talk:NES Godzilla Creepypasta/Epilogue/@comment-24443969-20140120080956
finished reading that godzilla game creepypasta for whatever reason. i suppose the narration by MCP got me interested to. the idea itself wouldn't be all that bad had they actually created footage that was consistent with reality and made sense. if he wanted the story to keep people engaged beyond pretty pictures and some odd imagery, actually put all that into a romhack and record the footage with audio both from the game and from the player. maybe create this story as a fabricated lets play of a game that was designed for the lets play. maybe act out the whole insulting the creature and personal interaction in order to provide an environment where the presented concept would make sense and feel plausible. this is the real problem with the creation. the artistic direction was pretty impressive and the story was interesting at the very least, but it just never made any sense to be able to take "screen caps" of a game running on a cartridge without capturing video, and even then, he occasionally provided gifs that WERE ANIMATED relating to certain parts of the game which was even further in the direction of nonsense. its not like he couldn't have provided some footage of a rom hack and claimed it to be real cartridge footage. hell, ben drowned did it pretty well, especially when he went to the effort of actually creating graphics and spritework for the game's intended vision. just make it into a dvd, record it back through a television, and bam: convincing footage of direct feed cartridge being compressed correctly. he wasn't lazy by any means for what he's done, but he couldn't make sense of what he had made. if i had anything else negatively to say about it, it would be the whole "i could feel physical pain from a video game" being focused on and the whole "my dead friend came back to help me right at the very end" as a horribly contrived plot device. if he wanted it to feel even remotely original or convincing, he'd have the melissa thing be a simple background effect, or maybe an example plot device that gave the game a bit more personal presence. also, making a boss go through several changes got old by the 4th time it happenned. if he wanted to make red have more of an impact at the end, he should never have invented some invincible "golden light" monster, and instead had solomon come in and stay in, seeing how he was the only monster with any direct connection to red. when solomon defeated red's first form, he should have instead become a meta kind of thing, where the game's mechanics broke down, referencing earlier glitchy happennings. have the game itself fight the understanding of the player, and have the fight be more along the lines of the madness felt by the player. for example, if the timer ended and when he went back to the board, the monsters were walking around and they were being attacked by field elements such as levels themselves, and so on. have something that was set up early on be the real ending threat, and then you could toss in the ending help for some effect. that's just a little personal writing tip from me if that means anything. overall, it was interesting, and it had a ton of effort put forth to the artistic side. even though the premise of the visuals provided didn't make any sense at all in the context provided, it had so much serious effort put forth to make the visuals striking, consistently edited and designed, and interesting enough to keep the reader satisfied. it becomes cliche and sort of dumb by the end using old standby's of "big boss=tension" over and over again, but it wasn't so upsetting that the reader felt cheated out of the time provided reading through the story. good, but definitely needed improvement in the premise and plot. 7/10